


Wart and the Red Dragon

by LBthebookworm



Series: Wart [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: A story I came up with a while ago that I don't think I'll ever finish, F/M, Gen, It's just another retelling of the King Arthur Legends, M/M, More of an outline than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBthebookworm/pseuds/LBthebookworm
Summary: Wart is only 15 when the fate of an entire kingdom is thrust upon his shoulders. Guided by an old wizard, Wart is tasked with killing the sorcerer-king Vortigern and freeing Albion from his tyranny.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Sir Kay, Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot du Lac & Arthur Pendragon, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Wart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149605





	Wart and the Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, there's a good chance I'll never finish this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wart's entire life changes over the course of two weeks.

Our story starts with Wart sleeping in his room. He dreams of two dragons fighting in a large cavern. One is red and gigantic, the other is white and small. The red one wins for most of the battle, but at the last moment, the white one manages to breathe a blast of fire. It misses the red dragon, but breaks through the ceiling, shining light into the cavern. The light temporarily blinds the red dragon, allowing the white one to destroy it.


End file.
